


Anniversaries

by orphan_account



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Anniversary, Gandrew Week (Video Blogging RPF), Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idk how adoption works just enjoy the fluff-
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki & Garrett Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Anniversaries

~1 month anniversary~

‘Dear Andrew,  
Every moment seems rushed but not today. Today, we celebrate us.  
You make my heart beat faster every time I see you. You make me want to do what seems impossible. You make me want to always breathe in your scent.  
Meet me at our special place for a special surprise ;)  
Love you  
\- Your amazing boyfriend <3’

***

~6 month anniversary~

‘Dear Andrew,  
I can’t believe it’s been this long. It doesn’t seem like much, but all our memories together are precious to me. Everytime you laugh, it sounds like heaven. And whenever you get passionate about something, your voice sounds like a smooth creamy peach tone.  
I don’t know how I got so lucky. You’re the most amazing thing that has happened to me. And I’m serious! Every single moment I spend with you, I think I fall deeper in love. You have no idea how much you mean to me, or how far I’d go to make you safe. Even if the world ended tomorrow, I’d be happy knowing that I got to spend a small portion of my life with you.  
So, do you want to run away? Only for today, but we could go and see the world, what it all has to offer. I’d love to see what you think of all that. 

And while we’re there, could we pet a bunny or rat or something? They’re so cute and need so much love.

I love you lots  
\- Garrett (you know you love me)’

***

~1 year anniversary~

‘Dear Andrew,  
I know you thought it was stupid, but I still really wanted to have an eight month and seventh day anniversary...don’t you think that would’ve been cool! That’s your birthday! (not exactly cause it wasn’t in August but...I still think it would’ve been cool). But since you said no, that let me have a lot of time to think about what to do for our big one year. And I think you’re going to love it.  
Go to our special place, and no not Chipotle. 

I really hope you like my idea, but just warning you if you say no I’m going to have to actually tackle you.

I still love you, and I forever will  
\- Your Garebear’

***

~6 year anniversary, first letter~

‘Dear Andrew, everyday I’m still in awe that you agreed to be mine. I know it was years ago, but I still remember it like yesterday. And dare I say it was better than Shane’s proposal?

Anyways, I know I haven’t been giving you these notes and fun surprises for our anniversary’s nearly as often, but I think you’re going to love this one. More than the last one.  
And while I’m writing this, I’m unsure if I should leave it a secret or not. But, I think secrets never go out of style.

You don’t have to go to any fancy place. Just go to my house.

See you soon, princess  
\- Garrett Siwicki-Watts’

~6 year anniversary, second letter~

‘Dear Andrew, hopefully you found this note. If not we really need to talk about your eyesight, it might be worse than mine!

I hope you didn’t go inside yet… but I think the big sign I left should’ve been enough of a clue.  
Go to Bug Manor 2.0, and you’ll see a small set up. Sit in the blue chair, and pay no mind to the tiny green one.

Afterwards, put the blindfold on, not until you’re finished reading though! I think I put it in one of the teacups or the teapot, but it’s definitely on the table somewhere. 

You’re gonna hear some footsteps and spooky sounds, but don’t worry I’m not gonna murder you.

Then, the surprise will reveal itself! Go on, put the blindfold :)’'

Surely enough, Andrew did put the blindfold on. He did hear footsteps, but the other sounds weren’t as Garrett described… it was giggling - both from his husband and from someone else. It was high pitched, followed by a sharp “Oh!”.

Andrew chuckled lightly to himself, he knew whatever Garrett had planned would be amazing. It always was.

“Take off your blindfold!” He could just hear Garrett smiling, making him smile more. 

After he took the cloth off of his eyes, he was greeted by the sun before attempting to readjust by blinking rapidly. 

“Over here!” The other quickly turned his head around to see Garrett.

“Andrew! Isn’t she cute??” Next to Garrett was a young little girl, around 2 or 3, holding Garrett’s index finger - which was somehow still too big for her tiny hand.  
And she was very cute, soft tight curls and striking caramel coloured eyes, wearing a green shirt with a matching green poofy skirt.

“Green’s her favourite colour, isn’t it Sammy?” He redirected his attention to the little girl who he was now holding and playfully swinging around. 

Andrew was in absolute shock, “is...is she ours?” he asked, unsure. He couldn’t seem to move, nor take his eyes off of the little one.

“Of course Andrew! Sammy, this is Dada.” 

“Dada!” she replied. Andrew’s heart melted, he had never loved a simple word so much before. He walked up to Garrett and Sammy, putting his hands out while looking up at Garrett as to say ‘can I?’.

He gave the smaller one their newly-adopted baby, loving seeing the two together. Andrew’s smile was so wide as he hugged the baby.  
He finally broke down once she made grabby hands, asking “Up! Up!”. 

Andrew laughed, raising her high in the sky; but it didn’t seem to do it as the toddler kept demanding to go higher. 

“Daddyyyy!” She called for Garrett, who quickly kissed Andrew’s cheek before carefully taking the baby from the other. 

“Of course you’re daddy!”

“Listen Andrew, don’t hate the player, hate the game!” he was still swinging the baby around in circles, barely giving Andrew an ounce of attention.

“What does that even mean? You chose daddy!” Andrew replied, in a calm and joking tone.

“Well, I thought when you talk to Sammy about me saying daddy would be easier cause you’re used to saying it!” He laughed, hard, with Sammy joining in. 

Andrew choked a bit, not expecting something like that.  
After a bit, he regained his posture and started to ‘run’ (walk, he didn’t wanna hurt his kid on the first day) after Garrett, who was still holding Sammy. 

He didn’t exactly have a plan, so when he bumped into his husband head first, it would be a no brainer that he’d fall down. 

While he was grumbling and complaining, Garrett and Sammy were laughing like maniacs at Andrew’s failed attempt of revenge.

***

After a long day of messing around, they decided to settle in and take a nap in Andrew and Garrett’s king sized bed.

The two were thinking of what a wonderful day it had been, and were wondering what would come next.

Andrew’s very last thought before going to sleep was, ‘Garrett was right, this really is the best anniversary.’

**Author's Note:**

> idk how adoption works just enjoy the fluff-


End file.
